


Clear Skies

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Macaque monkeys, Nature, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Yuuri wants to surprise Victor with a visit to one of his favourite places from his childhood."The sun was shining at last and Makkachin was happily bouncing through the puddles that lined the path.  They had driven into the hills behind Hasetsu that morning to get away from the intense training."





	Clear Skies

The sun was shining at last and Makkachin was happily bouncing through the puddles that lined the path. They had driven into the hills behind Hasetsu that morning to get away from the intense training. Yuuri looked over at Victor who had refused a coat, claiming that Japanese autumn weather could never be as cold as Russia.

“I want to show you a place that’s special to me. Mari and I used to love coming here when we were younger. I haven’t been here since I left for America.” Yuuri said nervously. He looked over at Makkachin to avoid Victor’s gaze. Victor looked down at Yuuri and gripped his hand tighter, this was obviously what had been preying on Yuuri’s mind all morning since he suggested going for a walk in the hills.

“I’m always interested to hear about you, Yuuri.” Victor stopped walking and gently pulled Yuuri closer. He brought his fingers up to Yuuri’s face and turned his chin to look him in the eyes, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Yuuri’s cheeks immediately coloured and he leaned into Victor’s kiss.

A shower of water mixed with mud interrupted them as Makkachin came over to see why they had stopped, and they broke apart, laughing.

“Makkachin!” Victor complained. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the muddy spots off of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri held out his hand and Victor gave him the cloth.

“You may get worse than this – it’s not the driest place.” Yuuri said as he wiped Victor’s face in turn and grinned. “I’m not sure your expensive clothes can take it!” He teased.

“Yuuri!” Victor whined, “I’m not that bad! These are fairly old anyway.” Yuuri looked at him skeptically.

“Come on!” Yuuri said. “At least you wore decent walking boots this time. You’ll need them.” 

“I’m burning with curiosity.” Victor said and allowed Yuuri to pull him along.

They walked along the path as it gradually took them further into the woods. Yuuri stopped at a small stream running down the fairly steep wooded hillside and bubbling through a channel underneath the path. The small wisps of steam coming from the water and the faint sulphurous smell indicated the source was likely to be a hot spring.

“Here,” Yuuri indicated beside the stream. “We take the deer trail upstream for about 500 metres and then you’ll see. You’d better keep Makkachin on a short lead as he shouldn’t drink the water.” Victor could faintly see where the deer had worn a trail through the lush undergrowth.

Yuuri pushed ahead through the bushes, every so often he would look back and smile uncertainly, as if he wasn’t at all sure of Victor’s reaction. Victor made sure to smile broadly back in encouragement. It took so long for Yuuri to open up to him that he wasn’t going to risk shutting down the level of trust they had achieved now.

After about 20 minutes of steady climbing Yuuri stopped and turned to Victor, putting his index finger up to his mouth, “Shhh! We need to keep Makkachin quiet and restrained. The wind is in the right direction, and if we’re lucky they’ll be at the water. Stay here with Makkachin.” He whispered.

Victor looked at Yuuri questioningly, but Yuuri just grinned, turned and very cautiously stepped forward another 10 metres or so before he stopped. With one hand balanced on a tree trunk for support, he carefully peered through the next set of bushes. After a couple of minutes he leaned back beckoning to Victor and one hand with his other hand making the ‘shhh!’ gesture again with his finger to his mouth. Victor approached cautiously, thinking that it was lucky that Makkachin was getting on in years and not so much of a bouncy puppy any more. It was easier to keep him quiet after his initial energy had worn off.

Yuuri stepped back down and allowed Victor to take his place. Passing Yuuri with a light kiss and a puzzled grin, Victor gave him Makkachin’s lead and walked slowly up to look through the bushes himself.

He wasn’t sure what to expect other than the very common deer that Yuuri had mentioned before, but on looking through the bushes he saw a small lake, probably about 15 metres in diameter, surrounded by rocks and overhung by lush undergrowth and trees. On the far side was a very dilapidated hut-like structure, the roof was covered in vines and had fallen in on one side. But what drew Victor’s eye more than anything were the monkeys lounging in the water. He had heard of the Macaque monkeys, but had never had the chance to see them. His jaw dropped and his hand involuntarily rose to cover his mouth. If the monkeys had heard or smelt them they didn’t seem to be bothered. Victor didn’t know how long he stayed watching the monkey family grooming, playing and sleeping, but his gazing was interrupted when a loud whine was silenced behind him. The monkeys looked up, narrowed their eyes and reluctantly began to disappear into the plants surrounding the lake making it plain that they were annoyed at the disruption rather than afraid. Victor sighed deeply and turned back to Yuuri and Makkachin.

“Yuuri! That was amazing!” Victor was trying to keep his voice down, but the excitement was coursing through him. Yuuri grinned back and straightened from where he had been cuddling Makkachin.

“These woods used to be a favourite picnic site for our family whenever my parents could get the time away from the onsen. Mari and I discovered the lake one day and it took us several visits before we realized we were scaring the monkeys away with our noise. I thought you might enjoy seeing them and it’s a nice place. Artists are always looking for inspiration, yes?” Victor looked back at the peaceful scene, the calm water steaming gently.

“Yes. This is a beautiful place. Thank you Yuuri.” Victor took the single step to Yuuri’s side and looked straight into his eyes. “You always manage to surprise me.” He pulled the smaller man into a hug and said into his hair. “Never stop surprising me Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff.
> 
> I'm afraid my research was minimal and although there are Macaque monkeys living in the hills inland from Karatsu (Hasetsu), I don't know if they would react like this or not. I based this off one of my favourite childhood places where I used to take all my friends - without monkeys I'm afraid.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos on your way out, or come and talk to me on tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](http://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also I need nagging about my ongoing multi chapter fic so please do that too!


End file.
